This disclosure relates to the technology field of packaging and printing, particularly, to a method and system for bleed control on packaging layout.
Fabrication of a package box typically requires information on a box structure pattern and a decoration pattern or artwork. The decoration pattern may be larger than the box structure pattern. A packaging layout may include a number of box structure patterns and a number of decoration patterns. External bleed lines are defined by extending outward a certain width referred to bleed width from cutting lines of each box structure pattern. If the box structure pattern has an open window or a hollow portion that are formed inside cutting lines, internal bleed lines are defined by shrinking a bleed width inward from the cutting lines that form the window. A package box may be fabricated by cutting the decoration pattern according to the bleed lines and then printing, followed by cutting the printed decoration pattern based on the cutting lines after printing. In this case, if the decoration pattern contains printing markers outside the bleed lines, these printing marks would be cut.
In current technologies, the bleed limit of all decoration patterns on the packaging layout is released. A middle division line cutting method is used to separate adjacent decoration patterns according to the outer cutting lines to prevent the decoration patterns from interfering with each other. In this way, the original printing markers of the decoration patterns may not appear on the packaging layout. Although some original printing marks may be left behind, such marks are not necessary and waste printing ink. In addition, the printing marks may cause chaos in the packaging layout and may cause interference among adjacent decoration patterns.